runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Ancient Greek Empire
The Ancient Greek Empire is a rapidly growing clan on Runescape. It was founded on the 22nd of July 2010 by RalphWiggum and since then has progressed masively. It has no requirements and is free for anyone to join whether you are a Skiller, Pure, PK'er or just do anything.' '''It is active and has lots of events that happen daily. RalphWiggum is the leader of the clan so if you have any questions ask him or you could ask the Queen '''Ruaress' if RalphWiggum is not available'.' After applying for the Ancient Greek Empire you application will be reviewed very quickly and if all is good you shall be ranked straight away as a corporal (2 stripe) then you will gradually earn promotions and work your way up the ranks. You will be able to apply for jobs within our commerce guild. If you want to join apply on our thread. 'Clan members posts' ' '''''After posting please press enter then type '' so the next person can type there. RalphWiggum: '''Welcome to our page! '''Oo Oli oO: '''Hi! Nice page! :) ''' 'Main information' 'Goals' *''1''. 'To become a large active clan. *'2. Combine different types of players into one community. *'3.' Remain active for a long time. *'4.' Make sure our members have a good time. 'Clan information' *'Clan Chat: '''A G E Chat *'Homeworld: 24 '''Rules *'1. '''Do not argue'.' *'2.'' Do not ''multi-Clan.' *'3. Turn up to 1 event a week. *'4. '''Obey high-ranked clanmates. *'5. 'Listen to orders in events. 'News 'General news' This section can be edited by any clan member when there is some major news. Page now open! ' 'Weekly report' This is a report about how the clan has been doing throughout the week. It is generally posted by RalphWiggum every Saturday. Weekly report Issue.2 *Date: 7th August 2010 * Author: RalphWiggum Hey everyone! As i said last week, there will be a election for prime minister soon so we will need some candidates to run - more info on that to come soon. It should be this week. Once we reach 20-25 members i will allow candidates to run. Once the PM has been picked the king, queen and PM will decide on who will be members of parliament. Activity has been average this week. Some people i have noticed have become inactive and i am warning you now NEXT SATURDAY there will be a sweep so warn people. Recruiting events will be every Saturday night between 8 and 10pm GMT. We have done well this week we have recruited a few people but I'm taking this as a opportunity to remind you that you can recruit in-game when you want but i also want you to try and post 3 invites a day. Events have been average as well this week. There hasn't been too many but i would like to have more. Also i'm reminding you that ANYONE from the clan can organize a event. Just post the details and a attendance once it's finished. We will have a meeting soon and i shall go over these in more detail. The army shall be formed soon when we reach 30 members. See page 2 to see the structure of it. Also another reminder about the jobs we have such as Chef, Smith, Woodcutter, Farmer and many more. Just head over to our commerce guild thread and fill in a application. Thanks for reading! ~ RW ~ 'Redzone911 (Bl00dy l0v3)' He was a member from my previous clan Imperial Kingdom Of Camelot. He was deranked during a rank update and didn't like it and quit the clan. He then came back and wanted all his power back. He was put on trial for 2 week and if he behaved he would get it back. He broke this on the 2nd day by arguing with various members. He then spammed the forums and had to be dealt with by Jagex mods and forum mods. Since then IKOC closed and i formed Ancient Greek Empire. He is trying to destory this clan by getting members to quit but he is failing miserably. ''' Events' 'What we do: We do many events daily! Anyone can come to them. Here are some events that we do: *Clan Wars' *'Castle Wars' *'TzHaar Fight Pit' *'Stealing Creation' *'Soul Wars' *'Pest Control' *Hide 'N' Seek *'House Parties' *'Skilling' *'Recruiting''' '''All details for events will be posted on our 'Runescape thread.' 'Royal family and goverment' In the Ancient Greek Empire there is a royal family and a government. The royal family consists of King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Dukes, Duchesses and earls. All the Duke, Duchess and earl positions are open but will be given by members of the royal family. The goverment is yet to be made but it will consist of the Prime minister, speaker of parliament and members of parliament. There will be an election for prime minister soon. 'Members list' '''For a full list of our members please view our 'Runescape thread. 'Allies and enemies' AGE values their allies very highly and will help them in any time of need as we hope they will us. To become our ally, apply on our thread. Allies: * Zamorak's Lost Army * * The less said about the enemies the better! Enemies: *(People that have real lifes) 'Commerce guild' In AGE we have a commerce guild which has many jobs such as Chef, Fisherman, Woodsman, Smith and more. Their job is to fill orders that we will get from clan members and also Allied '''clans. They will be completed as quickly as possible and will be at a high quality. This will cost if someone makes a order, it will cost for the items, delivery (if wanted) and a small tax will be added on. '''To view our commerce guild thread click 'here.' 'Other' 'Gnomeball' We also have a clan Gnomeball team which is currently being developed. All the rules and info can be found on ''our thread.' Here is the team: *Manager: RalphWiggum *Goalkeeper: *Defender: *Defender: *Midfielder: *Midfielder: *Attacker: *Attacker: *Sub: *Sub: *Sub: 'Shops' Members of the' 'clan will be able to set up their own stores where they can sell items to 'clan '''members and 'Allies. The items will range from logs to fish to bars. This also ties in with the commerce guild and will help keep the 'clan economy going. 'Benefit system' '''This is to help the poorer people of the 'clan 'make money. They will apply to become on it and will get a leaflet on money making tips. The tips will be combat and skill related such as killing dragons or picking flax and making it into bowstrings via Crafting. This system is not set up yet but will be soon, members who wish to be on the system should speak to RalphWiggum for information about the system. 'Invitation ___________________________________________________________________________ •÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡± Ancient Greek Empire •÷±‡±••÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡± ___________________________________________________________________________ (F2P and P2P both accepted) Hello, You have been invited to join the Ancient Greek Empire. We are a rapidly growing POE with many nice and friendly members. If you choose to join us you will be ranked very Quickly and over time you will work your way up the ranks! We do daily events, skilling, and combat. Here is some events we do: - Clan wars - Castle wars - Fight pits - Stealing creation - Giant mole - KBD - God wars Also peaceful events such as: - House parties - Meetings And many many more. We hope you consider us. If you like you can pop into our clan chat and talk to our members. The clan chat is: A G E Chat. - Ancient Greek Empire Quick find code: 93-94-358-61336173 ___________________________________________________________________________ •÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡±•÷±‡± ___________________________________________________________________________ 'Youtube channel' On the 8th of August 2010 the Ancient Greek Empire had a youtube channel created and a recruitment video was instantly released showing the types of events that the clan does. There is speculation more videos will come very soon. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded